


Desde Arizona, con amor

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Table Sex, unprotected sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Finalizado el primer día de la ACE Comic Con, Tom encuentra una fotografía en las redes sociales de Harrison que lo pone de un humor tal que busca la ayuda de un atractivo hombre del personal para calmarse.





	Desde Arizona, con amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [todas las hollanders que no pudieron asistir a la ACE Comic Con](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=todas+las+hollanders+que+no+pudieron+asistir+a+la+ACE+Comic+Con).



> Tom Holland estuvo ayer en la primera edición de la ACE Comic Con y no hay chance de que la que escribe esté remotamente cerca de la sujeto en cuestión, escribió esta serie de dos _oneshots_ para mitigar la frustración :)  
>  Espero sea de su agrado ;)
> 
> PD: No puedo creer que entre escribirlo y revisarlo, estuve una hora xD

Apenas entró a su camerino, el muchacho se lanzó sobre el sofá que allí había. Su padre sonrió al oír un sonoro suspiro de su parte; al reparar en su mirada, el muchacho lo imitó.  
—¿Estás cansado? —le preguntó el mayor.  
—Lo usual.  
—¿Quieres hielo para descansar tus manos?  
—Ahora entiendo lo que sientes cuando tienes una firma de libros, papá. Perdón —dijo el muchacho, ocasionando que su padre revolviera sus cabellos con una mano.  
—¿Me prestas tus regalos?  
—¿Para qué?  
—¿Puedo?  
—Claro que sí, papá.  
El hombre agarró las dos bolsas con diferentes artículos que le fueron entregados a su hijo y se dispuso en el lugar con mejor iluminación de la habitación para vestirse con varios de ellos y sacarse algunas fotografías antes de encontrar la mejor de ellas. Detrás suyo, su hijo sonreía.  
Aún acostado sobre el sofá, el muchacho agarró su teléfono y empezó a navegar en las redes sociales. Interminable cantidad de notificaciones descansaban sobre cada uno de esos íconos. Suspiró y entró al perfil de la única persona de la cual le importaba saber algo en ese momento. Harrison había sido invitado a participar a la semana de la moda en Milán, y aunque él sabía actuar, supo que no había podido disimular el descontento por tenerlo lejos un par de días. Había una sola razón por la cual lo había contratado como su asistente y era la necesidad de tenerlo cerca. Algo tan simple como eso. Para colmo, entre las imágenes que había compartido, hubo una que hizo que su sangre comenzara a hervir dentro de sus venas.  
—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó su padre, al darse cuenta que se había incorporado y ahora estaba sentado sobre el sofá.  
—No —respondió el aludido.  
—¿Quieres que te deje solo?  
El muchacho lo miró. Nunca le había contado a nadie la relación secreta que mantenía con Harrison, pero su padre era su padre, y sentía que de alguna forma él intuía lo que estaba pasando realmente entre ambos muchachos.  
—Sólo un momento —el hombre, sin omitir palabra, dejó las bolsas de regalos sobre una mesa y salió de la habitación. El muchacho tomó aire y realizó una videollamada. Al otro lado, un par de ojos color cielo lo sorprendieron, su melodiosa sonrisa inundó sus oídos, y su sonrisa le dio la bienvenida así fuera al otro lado de la pantalla.  
—“ _¡Tom! ¿Cómo estuvo el evento?_ ”, preguntó Harrison al otro lado.  
—Bien. Fue emocionante. ¿Tú cómo estás?  
—“ _Compartí algo del desfile. ¿Lo viste?_ ”, su voz sonaba animada, eso lo hizo sonreír y olvidar momentáneamente lo que había visto.  
—Sí, lo vi. Pero me gustaría verlo completo.  
—“ _Sabes que no puedo compartirlo todo, pero te haré saber cuando esté en televisión_.”  
—Está bien.  
—“ _Haz, te estamos esperando_ ”, oyó decir Thomas.  
—Ah, eso me recuerda--  
—“ _Espérame, estoy en medio de algo_ ”, pidió Harrison a una persona que Thomas obviamente no podía ver. “ _Dime, ¿qué sucede?_ ”  
—¿Te estuviste divirtiendo allá en Milán? Es decir, ¿te _estás_  divirtiendo allá en Milán?  
—“ _Sí, lo usual. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_ ”  
—Vi una fotografía en la que parece que la estás pasando _muy bien_.  
—“ _Oh, ¿la de la muchacha? Creo que sentí lo que tú cuando vas a algún lado_ ”, reconoció Harrison con una sonrisa.  
—No, no, no. Me refiero al grupo con el que creo que estás festejando.  
—“ _Ah, sí. Son compañeros míos, pero… No entiendo el reclamo_ …”  
—Oh, lo siento. ¿Sonó a reclamo?  
Harrison revoleó los ojos y suspiró.  
—“ _Tom…, son amigos… Además, el único que tendría que estar enojado debería ser yo_.”  
—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué?  
—“ _Vi fotografías en las que algunas chicas se estaban tomando atribuciones que no les correspondían, y sin embargo no estoy llamándote para reclamarte nada. Sé que eso es parte de tu trabajo_.”  
Thomas sentía que los roles se estaban intercambiando. No pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior a medida que la voz de Harrison parecía subir su tono.  
—Te llaman Haz…  
—“ _Y a ti, Tom. ¿Y?_ ”, suspiró. “ _Mira, esto no significa nada. Y sé que esas chicas a tu alrededor no te mueven ni un pelo. Es por eso que estoy tranquilo en ese aspecto_.”  
—Bien por ti. Pero, ¿sabes cuál es la diferencia? Yo no soporto que alguien aparte de mí te toque, Harrison.  
—“ _Tom…_ ”, que la fiera lo llamara por su nombre sólo significaba que tenía un largo camino por recorrer hasta calmarla.  
—Te llamo luego, ¿de acuerdo?  
—“ _Tom, espera_.”  
—Ve, tus _amigos_ te están esperando —dijo Thomas antes de finalizar la llamada. Se quedó de brazos cruzados, pensando de qué forma podía hacer rabiar a Harrison, hasta que recordó un lindo hombre del personal del evento que no hizo más que coquetear con él de una forma hasta descarada. Thomas tenía que admitir que el tipo era atractivo y que podía hacer suspirar a cualquier persona con facilidad. Sólo tenía un problema, tenía que mantener a su padre lejos—. ¿Dónde estará…? —rápidamente, Thomas salió del camerino y preguntó por el sujeto cuyo nombre había sido el detalle que había olvidado averiguar.  
—Debe referirse a Steve —le dijo una muchacha que parecía ser compañera suya—. Vaya a su camerino, enseguida lo mando para allá.  
—Muchas gracias —dijo Thomas. La suerte estaba de su lado, su padre llegaba de quién sabe dónde en sentido contrario al suyo.  
—¿Ya está?  
—No. Mira —el muchacho suspiró—… Sucedió algo. No es nada importante, pero, tendré que estar acá un rato más. ¿Te parece si te encuentro en el restorán del hotel para cenar?  
—Uhm… De acuerdo —accedió Dominic sin mucho pensar—. Estaré en mi cuarto de todos modos, pero hazme saber cuando estés llegando.  
—Está bien. Nos vemos allá —lo saludó Thomas, mirando para ambos lados del pasillo, no fuera cosa que el mencionado Steve llegara a su camerino y terminara yéndose al no encontrarlo allí.  
—Estos chicos —suspiró Dominic, con una sonrisa, una vez su hijo volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el camerino.

Thomas regresó prácticamente corriendo a la habitación, dejó la puerta entreabierta y miró para todos lados. Aplaudió una vez y se sonrió. Pocas veces en su vida había sentido tal adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Sentía su cuerpo entero tensarse por lo que su mente estaba maquinando. Sus fantasías se despejaron cuando un par de suaves golpes sobre la puerta llamaron su atención.  
—¿Señor Holland? ¿Me llamaba? —mirándolo de arriba abajo, se percató que el tipo estaba jodidamente bueno. Más que bueno.  
—Sí, pasa, por favor. Y cierra la puerta.  
Steve estaba entrando a la habitación sin mirarlo, pero la última frase hizo que levantara su vista y la posara sobre él, primero sorprendido, y luego con una sonrisa, como si hubiera vaticinado lo que iba a suceder. Porque por supuesto que iba a suceder. Ambos lo sabían.  
El sonido de la traba siendo puesta fue la campana de salida de Thomas. Automáticamente, se abalanzó sobre él y apresó sus labios con pasión. El hombre sostuvo las caderas del muchacho y apoyó su cuerpo con fuerza sobre la pared, ocasionando que un gemido escapara de entre sus labios.  
—Este día será el mejor de mi vida.  
—Me aseguraré de que así sea.  
Steve no podía explicar la increíble sensación que estaba experimentando. No todos los días uno tiene a Tom Holland de rodillas haciéndole sexo oral. No sólo el maldito era jodidamente perfecto en eso sino que lo incitaba a agarrarlo de sus cabellos y empujar su hombría lo más que pudiera dentro de su boca.  
—¿Estás listo? —todavía de rodillas, Thomas asintió con la cabeza, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. En cuestión de segundos, el muchacho se deshizo de las cosas que había sobre la mesa, lanzándolas al suelo. Lo único que dejó encima fue su teléfono, el cual mantuvo siempre entre sus manos. Su cuerpo no podía calmarse ante lo que estaba sintiendo, Steve _era grande_ , y sin varios días con Harrison cerca, estaba siendo _demasiado_  para él. Al poco tiempo, gemidos de placer empezaron a salir de entre sus labios, podía sentir sus caderas siendo apretadas con fuerza por las grandes manos del sujeto que detrás suyo lo embestía una y otra vez. Supo que era el momento perfecto, por lo cual, realizó una videollamada—. ¿Vas a grabarlo? —le preguntó Steve, dándole un suave beso detrás de la oreja.  
—Algo así —gimió Thomas con una sonrisa lasciva.  
—“ _Ahora, ¿qué?_ ”, preguntó Harrison al otro lado.  
—Saluda a Haz, Steve —le pidió Thomas.  
—Hola, Haz —saludó el aludido con una leve sonrisa, sin detener ni por un instante sus movimientos.  
—“ _Tom, ¿qué estás haciendo?_ ”, susurró Harrison.  
—Estoy disfrutando Arizona. Esto es realmente genial, Haz —jadeó el aludido, manteniendo su teléfono en el mejor ángulo posible para que Harrison pudiera ver por completo lo que estaba sucediendo al otro lado del mundo—. ¿Lo ves? ¿Ves cómo lo estoy disfrutando? —sus mejillas rojas, su cabello alborotado, una mirada llena de lujuria que sólo le enseñaba a él y que, aun estando con otra persona, seguía siendo sólo para él. Harrison no pudo evitar relamerse los labios. Anhelaba ser él quien estuviera robándole esos gritos de placer a Thomas, pero no lo era, y lamentablemente no estaba junto a él, en Milán para aplacar la excitación que estaba sintiendo -con razón- en esos momentos. Thomas se dio cuenta que Harrison había salido un momento de ángulo, se sonrió al reparar en que había ido a buscar un par de auriculares para poder escuchar sus gemidos de placer con toda la claridad posible, y él se encargó de que así fuera, pidiéndole a Steve que lo embistiera todavía con más fuerza—. Oye, Haz —al otro lado de la pantalla, el aludido lo miró directo a los ojos—… ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Te gusta?  
—“ _Definitivamente es diferente si uso mi mano_ ”, reconoció el aludido, “ _pero, contigo, ¿cómo no excitarse?_ ”  
Un cambio de posición. Thomas ahora estaba acostado sobre la mesa y recibía las embestidas de Steve con una de sus piernas apoyadas encima de uno de sus hombros y siendo mordidas y lamidas por el mismo hombre. Una de sus manos se encargaba de estimularse a sí mismo, y la otra, sostenía su teléfono para que Harrison no se perdiera ni un solo segundo.  
—Estoy por correrme —declaró el morocho—. Hazlo más fuerte… Haz, estoy por correrme, ¿lo oíste? Estoy por correrme y no es gracias a ti.  
—“ _Eres un maldito… Sólo espera a que regrese. No te vas a olvidar de ese día_ ”, jadeó el aludido al otro lado.  
Thomas sonrió –él le había dicho prácticamente lo mismo a Steve-. Harrison también sonreía. Qué hermosa sonrisa que tenía. Amaba esa sonrisa. Amaba todo de él, en realidad. Y ansiaba tenerlo cerca ahora más que nunca.  
Sí, quizás había sido con Steve con quien había tenido sexo ese momento, pero su corazón y su alma, estaban con Harrison, allá en Milán.  
—Espero que te haya gustado —gimió Thomas—. Esto es un regalo desde Arizona, con amor.  
Harrison sonrió. No podía creer lo manipulador que era su pareja.

Dominic cerró el menú frente a él y se lo entregó al mesero al ordenar la cena. Sonrió al ver llegar a su hijo a la mesa.  
—¿Cómo estuvo ese asunto a último momento? —le preguntó.  
—Ah, no fue nada —respondió Thomas—. Aunque no me molestaría que mañana volviera a repetirse. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ^3^ *chu~*


End file.
